The New Island Jurassic Park
by Ingen Inc
Summary: John has allowed the US goverment to bomb his 2 islands but he has 2 weeks to mount one last expadition.Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1:Phone Calls

THE NEW ISLAND

Chapter 1 Phone Calls

John Hammond was walking down the steers looking for one of is butlers.  
"What can I do for you ser he asks?"  
"Bring me the phone I'm going to take the presidents offer"  
The butler screed of to find the cell phone in living room at Johns machion. Elier that day the president of the United States and Costa Rica had a meeting on the phone with him. If he allowed them to nuke Isla Nublar and Isla Serno they would give him 10 billion dollars. John decided that he had to accept the offer cause he was broke and he could start all over again with the money.  
The butler came up with the phone.  
"Here sir" and then he left John with the phone. On the other side of the United States the president was talking to John.  
"I accepted your offer sir and you may nuke both islands I two weeks don't ask why I was nice an off to do this."  
"Thank you maybe knows the disappearances may stop" the president said.  
"Good by sir"  
"By John and GOD BLESS" John quickly hanged up on him. He began to call a woman by the name nikta. He had met eelier in the year but she wouldn't accept his offer.  
"Nikta someone's on the phone for you somebody with the name hommand"  
"Give me the phone," she demanded.  
"Yes mam"  
"Hello john"  
"I got a new probation for you"  
"I cant talk to you right now but we can talk at my machion"  
Nikta thought for a moment what can he be offering me now. Nikta hung up on him and walked out of her office in a museum.  
"Where are you going mam"  
"I'm going to loss Angelas"with those word she got into suv and drove out of the parking lot.  
"John was angry how could she hang up on me like that he thought." John was now calling a friend Cesar.  
"What is it john"  
"I need a favor"  
"What kind of favor" Cesar ask.  
"I need you to go some where for me"  
"If its that Island of yours count me out"  
"I'm offering money"  
"How much"  
"100 million dollars in cash"  
"Fine but you need to get what I need and it has to be to my requirements"  
John started to dance but his back was hurting so he had to stop. He then began to call scientists who used to work for him before the park shut down.  
"Linh"  
"Hommand is that you"  
"Yeah I got a job for you it involves Isla Serno."  
"I'm listening"  
"I'm willing to give you 100 million dollars if you accepted."  
"Fine but when do we start"  
"You have to come here before you leave". Hon was glad to be able to get another member to come but he had droughts .One more caller and I'm done he said to himself.  
"Tyler"  
"Who is this"  
"John Hammond owner of ing"  
"I know who you are but why are you out of every body calling me"  
"A job offer"  
"SO WHAT IS IT"  
"Don't be to touchy with this I cant tell you on the phone but if you come here Ill tell you what it is but I can tell you that you will get 100 million dollars out of it"  
"Fine but where do you live"  
"Los angles"  
"See you there." And Tyler hung up. John was glad that he did not have to call anyone else. He slowly walked to his bed and went to sleep before his guests would come tomorrow morning!


	2. Chapter 2:The Air Port

1 Chapter 2

"Sir some people are out doors should I let them in"

"Yes of course"

"Averbody here"ask Jhon.

"We are here but where is that girl"

"She be here"

We can't what that long"

"Sorry"

"Who said that"

"I did"Cesar spun around in front of him was the most attractive women he ever saw in his life.

"So you are Nikta"he ask

"Yeah dah what you expect."She replied

"So what is this all really about"Tyler ask as he came and sat by Nikta.

"If you agree to this you will be flying to Isla Sorno and gathering a few of my belongs"

"What kind of belongings Jhon"

"Dino eggs"

"You are nuts how will we get them"

"With some money and hard work we came up with these"

"What in the hell is that John"ask Linh.

"It is a trailer a lot better and sponger one than the one I had my last team use"

"So you expect us to go in that to a ISLAND FELLED WITH DINOSAURS!"

"Not just that but two other cars will be provided."

"Is the trailer auomerd"ask nikta.

"Yes of corse it is"he responded.

"I'm going"Cesar said.

"So who is going"

"I'll go can't let the men have all the fun"Nikta said.Cesar simeld wondering if she was trying to flert.

"We are all going"

"Good the plane will be waiting for you at the air port all the things you'll need are already in it so have a nice trip oh it won't leave for another couple of hours"They all quickly left the room and the team head for air port.

"So Nikta how did you come to now John"Cesar ask.

"Um I don't know all he did was fund my research and stoff."

"Oh John said the plane wouldn't leave for a few hours would you like to come and walk with me around the air port."

"Are you asking me on a date"

"Um no no kinda"

"Fine I'll go with you."The limo drove for a few mor minutes the reach the Los Angelas Air Port

"What is that"ask Nikta

"Looks like chinese soup"he answered.

"The why are there fish head in it"

"Beats me"

"So how was your trip here"

"Nothing wrong exscpet this old man tried hiting un me"Cesar splerted his drink all over her clothe and began to laugh"

"Excuse me but you got soda on my clothes"

"Sorry got a napkin or towel"

"Um Cesar its time to go"They quickly got up and ran to the plane.The team was going directly to Isla Sorno!


End file.
